higurashi_no_naku_koro_nifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kimiyoshi Kiichirō
''Kimiyoshi Kiichirō ''jest postacią występującą w serii Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. W Hinamizawie sprawuje funkcję Starszego Wioski oraz Głowy Rodziny Kimiyoshi. Pozornie to on przewodził ruchem sprzeciwiającym się budowie tamy podczas Konfliktu o Tamę, jednak w rzeczywistości to Oryō wydawała polecenia. Jego rola we wsi również ma bardziej reprezentacyjny charakter, a największą mocą dysponuje Oryō. Kimiyoshi staje się ofiarą Sonozaki Shion w Watanagashi-hen i Meakashi-hen. Opis Postaci Zgodnie z tradycją Onigafuchi, to rodzina Kimiyoshi powinna być najbardziej wpływową spośród Trzech Wielkich Domów. Kiichirō często pełni funkcję przedstawiciela mieszkańców wioski poza nią, jednak w rzeczywistej hierarchii ustępuje miejsca Głowie Rodziny Sonozaki - Sonozaki Oryō. Szef Kimiyoshi został wybrany jako formalny przywódca ruchu opozycyjnego mieszkańców w stosunku do zarządców budowy tamy w Hinamizawie. Podczas trwania Himatsubushi-hen, w 1978 roku, Kiichiro jednak uprzejmie wita Akasakę Mamoru we wiosce, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest on policjantem zaangażowanym w akcję ratowniczą Inukaia Toshikiego, o którego uprowadzenie podejrzewa się mieszkańców wioski. W Watanagashi-hen i Meakashi-hen, Kimiyoshi jest porwany i zamordowany przez Sonozaki Shion. Podczas gdy Shion była przebrana za swoją bliźniaczą siostrę, a samą Mion zamknęła w lochach, pojawiła się na spotkaniu konferencyjnym wioski w Świątyni Furude, dotyczącym śmierci Tomitake i Takano. Wyjawia zebranym, że ich śmierć nie jest przypadkiem, a celowym działaniem Oyashiro-samy, gdyż para zbeszcześciła Saiguden (święty schowek na rytualne urządzenia, mający charakter świątyni). Zebrani są w szoku słysząc to oświadczenie, a szczególnie poruszony wydaje się być sam Kimiyoshi. Shion informuje zebranych o tym, iż do Saigudenu włamali się także Maebara Keiichi i Sonozaki Shion, z tym, że dziewczyna już została uwięziona. "Mion" jest wstrząśnięta, gdy widzi, że Kimiyoshi nie wyraża swoją postawą żadnego żalu wobec Shion. Przekonana o jego braku współczucia wobec niej samej, Shion mówi Kimiyoshiemu, że jej babcia (która już nie żyła) pragnie się z nim spotkać w rezydencji Sonozakich i omówić szczegóły dotyczące sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się Shion. Na miejscu, Kimiyoshi przywraca dziewczynie nadzieję, oznajmiając, że jeżeli Shion autentycznie żałuje swojego występku, nie ma powodu, aby padła ofiarą klątwy czy sprowadziła na siebie gniew miejscowego boga. Shion uszczęśliwiają jego słowa, jednak jej radość nie trwa długo, gdyż zaraz potem Kiichirō oświadcza, iż Shion ma z pewnością większe szanse na wybaczenie niż "ten przeklęty gówniarz Hōjō", ponieważ jego rodzina jest przeklęta z powodu entuzjastycznego wspierania projektu budowy tamy w przeszłości. "Mion" jest zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią i przywołuje wyrwanie trzech paznokci przez Shion rok temu, z czego jeden z nich stanowił ofiarę za Satoshiego, co miało symbolizować przebaczenie rodzinie Hōjō. Kimiyoshi sam wydaje się być zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią i mówi, że z tego co pamięta, ofiary dotyczyły wujka Yoshiro, Kasaia, a trzecia z nich była symbolem samej Shion, a nie Satoshiego. Wściekła i zszokowana Shion poraża staruszka paralizatorem, w wyniku czego traci przytomność, a później zamyka go w podziemiach. Po jakimś czasie do rezydencji Sonozaki dzwonią zaniepokojeni nieobecnością Kimiyoshiego krewni. "Mion", powołując się na rzekome słowa Oryō, wydaje polecenie, aby uformować grupę złożoną z młodych ludzi w celu odnalezienia Starszego Wioski. Kimiyoshi cały czas przebywał w sali tortur, powieszony za pomocą skórzanej obroży, która zaczepiona była łańcuchem do krążka, tak, że ziemi mógł dotykać jedynie palcami od stóp. Jego ręce były mocno związane na plecach. Zginął dwa dni po uwięzieniu, gdy stracił resztki energii i w efekcie udusił się. Ciekawostki * W Watanagashi-hen wyjawione zostało, iż Kimiyoshi cierpi na hemoroidy. * W Tatarigoroshi-hen wyjawione zostało, iż został prawnym opiekunem Riki po śmierci jej rodziców. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni